


Was That Too Weird?

by Anonymous



Series: Level Up [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno screams for Corpse.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Level Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049990
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1244
Collections: Anonymous





	Was That Too Weird?

Sykkuno’s family was out, so there probably wouldn’t be a better time to do it. 

He eyed his iPhone contemplatively, and searched for a voice recording option. It didn’t seem to come with one. He could always do an audio message text, but he wanted to test the sound quality first.

He hit the video function and tapped, realizing at the last moment it was in selfie mode. He stared awkwardly at his own face for a moment, before clearing his throat. “Testing… er, **_testing_** _!_ ” 

He stopped the recording and clicked into it to watch back. It was weird, watching his face scrunch up as he shouted the final word, and hearing the gritty feedback of the phone. It sounded like the terrible microphone he had when he tried to record his first video. 

Maybe he should try something else? Well, his gaming mic was set up, he could just use it to record. But then he’d have to transfer the audio file to his phone to send, and wasn’t that a weird amount of effort to go to for what essentially seemed like a joke?

...Well, alright, Corpse hadn’t exactly _sounded_ like he was joking, and he had said that he wanted to hear Sykkuno scream. Ever since he heard how hoarse Corpse’s voice was, Sykkuno had been wondering what it must feel like. He’d yelled before, but not for the sound of it or anything. Would his throat get sore? How much would it take for his voice to start breaking? The more he thought about it, the more curious he became.

He took a seat at his computer, clicking into Audacity. He tried not to overthink it, just clicked the record button and said, “Hey Corpse! So I got something for you— ** _AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhh!_ ** Wait, wait, that was—that was the test, I can do better, I can _try_ to do better. **_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAaaaaaaaah! aaaAAAAAAHHHHhhhhh!_ ** **”** Sykkuno cleared his throat. “Gah, that feels weird. I—hope you didn’t want me to scream anything specific at you or anything. Um, anyway, here ya go! I hope your day’s going well, **_Cooooooorrrrpse_**! Heh—talk to you later. Hopefully this wasn’t too weird… bye!” 

He created an mp3 file without listening to it, knowing his anxiety probably wouldn’t allow him to send it once he heard how terrible it was. Then he plugged his phone into the computer, added the audio, and opened Corpse’s newly saved number. Sykkuno clicked until the file appeared and hit send without typing a message. 

Sending... sending... sent. 

He tried to swallow his dread and closed his Messages quickly. He should do something—distract himself. He was kind of thirsty, maybe he should make some coffee or something.

As he set to the task Sykkuno mused that even if Corpse _had_ actually been joking, even if he never expected him to do it, he wouldn’t make fun of him. Corpse was too nice of a guy for that. 

God—hopefully he wasn’t, like, in public opening it. That seemed extremely unlikely, but maybe he had desperately needed—needed some medicine for his throat, and gone to the drug store. Oh god, and maybe he had been using headphones, and Sykkuno had broken his eardrums. He _really_ should have listened to the recording before sending it, what if the quality was just as poor as his initial attempt? He’d been leaning pretty close to the microphone, too, it might’ve sounded like he was eating it.

Sykkuno left the coffee beans on the counter, rushing back to his room to check on the audio quality. Just as he flung himself into his chair, swiping his hair out of his eyes, his phone started ringing.

 **Corpse!**  
would like to FaceTime...   
slide to answer

Oh God. Sykkuno didn’t know what he looked like—he had just sprinted across the house, he was breathing kinda heavy due to the unexpected rush of adrenaline—

He slid to accept the call. Corpse was in a lowly lit room, mask covering the bottom half of his face, dark curls falling into his eyes. 

“Sykkuno,” he breathed, voice just as husky as it had been the previous night when they played 8 Ball. “Holy shit.” 

Corpse looked— _nice._ Sykkuno glanced at the miniature version of himself that was broadcasting. His cheeks were a tinted pink—probably from exertion since he didn’t exercise much—and his quickened breathing was audible. 

“Uhh, h-hey Corpse,” he returned. His voice sounded a bit more hoarse than it normally did, and he cleared his throat quickly. “Are you, um, okay? I’m really sorry, I didn’t listen before I hit send. I didn’t, like, blow up your eardrums or anything, did I? I can’t believe I didn’t check my mic levels, I’m sorry—”

“Sykkuno,” Corpse interrupted, and he swallowed, shrinking in on himself a bit. Corpse might be too nice to say it, but Sykkkuno had definitely screwed up there… if only Corpse called _after_ he listened, then maybe he wouldn’t be feeling this gnawing doubt and overwhelming regret. “ _Sy._ Your levels were fine. You sounded—you sounded _so fucking good_. I just—I had to, uh, to tell you that. Were you—are you busy?” 

“Mmn? No, no, I was just gonna, uh, make some coffee, and then I realized I might have just ruined your hearing, so I was running to check how bad it sounded and… Are—are you sure it wasn’t too much?”

“It wasn’t,” Corpse said vehemently. “It was the perfect amount of… uh, of, of everything. Seriously, Sy, you sounded fucking amazing. Trust someone who’s listened to a lot of recorded screams, okay?”

“Oh,” Sykkuno breathed out. Corpse was emanating so much sincerity that he _had_ to be telling the truth. Thank _God._ Sykkuno’s heart rate began to ease back to a more normal level, and he let out a deep breath. “I-I’m glad. Sorry for, uh, freaking out, I just got really nervous…” 

“I understand,” Corpse said, and Sykkuno could hear the smile in his voice, though it was hidden behind the black mask. Sykkuno’s lips twitched up into a smile, small and honest. He knew Corpse did. It was one of the reasons Sykkuno thought they related so well. They were both pretty anxious people, even if they were really different. 

“Yeah, I guess you do. But, um, how can a _scream_ sound good?”

Corpse blinked at him indolently, half-lidded eyes considering, and Sykkuno flushed, eyes widening in realization. “Wait—I don’t mean—I know you're working on something with screaming, and I’m sure it’ll sound really good since you’re doing it! But I’m just—um. An… an amateur screamer, y’know. Uh, that didn’t sound very good did it? _Anyway_ , I just meant, how do you judge how good a scream is?”

Corpse hummed, his eyes boring into Sykkuno’s face intently. “Like all art, it’s subjective, but I think it’s about how it makes you feel.”

“Oh! Alright, so my scream made you feel good, so it was a good scream?”

Corpse started giggling like he had last night during the stream. “C-Corpse, what are you—uh, why are you laughing like that again?”

“It was a _very_ good scream, Sykkuno. It made me feel great. Very hot.”

“H- _hot?_ ” Sykkuno jolted, one hand moving to cover his mouth while the other trembled a bit around his phone. “What—um, Corpse, _what_ , what’s that supposed to mean? Oh god…”

“You’re blushing,” Corpse noted quietly, and he moved the camera closer to his face. His eyes had shadows under them from lack of sleep, but they were even nicer up close. Corpse had pretty long eyelashes, and his eyes were outlined in neat black lines. 

“You’re making me,” Sykkuno rebutted, lowering his hand. He tapped at his chin, tracing Corpse’s eyes with his own curiously. “Well, I—I’m glad you liked it. Is it like what you expected when you asked?”

“Mm, better,” Corpse said, the smile evident in his voice. “You really went for it. I almost want to see if I can use it as background for part of my song.”

“Wa, _what!_? Um, it’s definitely not good enough for _that_ , Corpse! Besides, I compressed it into an mp3, not a wav file, so it’s not high enough quality for your awesome new song.”

“Oh, so you don’t still have the file open?”

Sykkuno looked past his phone to his desktop. Audacity was still open, the file clearly active.

“Uh—you—mmmnn… Well here’s the thing, Corpse,” Sykkuno said firmly, looking away from the file and back to his friend. Corpse was sitting up a bit straighter, suddenly, eyes wide. “I won’t be able to listen to your song on repeat if I can hear myself screaming in the background. And I think I’ll definitely want to listen more than once. So the best solution,” he raised a finger, “is to not include it. Right?”

“I, um, you, yeah. Sounds—logical. A-alright, Sykkuno, I’ll just keep it to myself. You’re not going to send this to anyone else, right?”

“Wha—no, I made it just for you!”

“Good,” Corpse said, eyes crinkling with a smile. His posture eased a bit as he leaned back.

“Good,” Sykkuno repeated, closing the audacity program decisively. “I doubt anyone else would appreciate my screams like you, Corpse.” 

When he looked back Corpse’s ears had gone a little pink, and his hand shifted to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. “Was that a weird—”

“—thing to say?” Corpse said at the same time as him. “Definitely not. S-so, what, um, are you… up to? Today?”

“N-not much. I'm doing a raid later on World of Warcraft, but that’s not ‘til 7.” Something caught his eye and Sykkuno tilted his head curiously, blinking at the video on his screen. “You—do you have your ears pierced?”

One of Corpse's hands came up, touching his piercing almost self-consciously. There was a silver skull in his left ear, and a black rose in the right. “I—yeah, I got them done, like, four years ago on a whim.”

“It looks nice on you,” Sykkuno complimented. Then looked away, because he kept saying weird things, even if they were true. He started to ramble, as he tended to when he was nervous. “You know what would be cool? If you got earrings in the shape of your icon's mask. Can you customize earrings like that? Probably, right? Like enamel pins, but for your ears. Oh! Aren’t you working on merch? It could be like a part of your merch line. Everybody would want to buy a pair, if they knew you wore the same ones!”

“That’s a good idea,” Corpse said, and Sykkuno stopped staring at his computer screen blankly to see the way his eyes creased into a smile. “Maybe you should be in charge of my marketing, Sy,” he teased.

“Nah,” Sykkuno smiled back, leaning forward to rest his hand on his chin. It allowed him to lean his phone against his monitor stand and stay in frame, since his arm was getting a little tired from holding it up. “I didn’t study business in school, I wouldn’t be any good at that stuff. I can track your marketing statistics, though. You're, uh, trending up, so it would be a pretty positive report, heh!” 

“Did you—is that what you went to school for?” Corpse asked. “I heard from Rae, I think, that you have a degree.”

“Oh, um, no, not for anything in marketing. I majored in statistics and minored in mathematics. I’m just good at, at numbers. Analyzing them, and stuff. I haven’t really done anything with it since I started streaming, so I’m probably really rusty.”

“Still impressive,” Corpse praised guilelessly. Sykkuno felt his chest fill up with warmth, like it always did when Corpse said something nice to him. He opened his mouth to blurt, ‘You’re impressive,’ but luckily Corpse stopped him by continuing, “I’m glad your day job is streaming, though. We wouldn’t have ever met if you had an office job.” 

“Yeah,” Sykkuno agreed. “Me too. I’m really glad I met an amazing guy like you, Corpse. And—and all of our friends, of course. I just think that I, uh, got really lucky—to, to have gotten to know you.”

“That’s—” Corpse took a sharp breath in. His camera was shaking a bit, like his hands were trembling. “I—I feel the same way, Sykkuno.” He let out a little laugh, that sounded almost hysterical, and made Sykkuno lean closer in concern. “I can’t believe how—how insanely lucky I’ve been, lately.”

“Corpse?” Sykkuno said softly.

“Mmn?”

“You’re—you sound like. Like you think we’re all going to go away? But I, I just wanted to let you know that—that I don’t plan on it. I mean, even if—if you get really busy, and don’t have time to stream anymore, we’re still… we’re still friends, right? So I’m here, and you could call—or, or FaceTime, anytime. If, if you wanted to, I mean. And I’ll answer. Um, well, if it’s four in the morning I may be sleeping, but I’ll answer if I wake up.” He laughed a little bit, at how stupid he sounded. “I might be a little grumpy, and I don’t know why you would _want_ to talk to me then, but yeah.”

“I always want to talk to you,” Corpse murmured, and it sounded as startlingly honest as he always did. “Thank you, Sykkuno. Seriously. It—it helps to hear that. Sometimes I get caught up in all of the projects I’m trying to do at once, so I worry that—uh—I’m glad. That we’ll keep being friends no matter what.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, Sykkuno covering his mouth. 

“Just so you know, though, I might have to call you at four in the morning now. I want to hear just what grumpy Sykkuno sounds like.”

Sykkuno’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “That’s abusing your privileges,” he complained. “If you do it just to make me grumpy, I’ll definitely have to get my revenge.” 

Corpse hummed, sounding overly-interested. “And what would that look like?”

Sykkuno blinked in surprise, though really it shouldn’t shock him at this point. He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Corpse started to giggle again, which led to Sykkuno giggling.

Yeah. It was really nice to have a friend like Corpse. And even if his voice sounded a little weird on tomorrow's stream, Sykkuno didn’t regret screaming for him one bit.

* * *

Sykkuno cleared his throat awkwardly. His voice was noticeably hoarse, and the chat was already spamming ‘are you okay?’

“Ah, yeah guys, I, I’m fine, I think—I woke up with a little bit of a sore throat today, so sorry if I sound strange!”

Sykkuno’s phone pinged. He glanced down in surprise.

Corpse!: _;)_

He blushed a bit, pushing his phone away. The timing was too coincidental for that to be random, right? So was Corpse watching him? Had—had he been waiting for him to come go live? Did he have notifications set, to be here so soon?

“U-um, maybe I’ll try talking a bit more quietly than normal today, I hope you guys don’t mind. Today's just going to be a chill Minecraft day, like the title says…”

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤💚 I always appreciate your comments. Please do not request more, different POVs, etc. I'll create content in my own time. I hope you enjoyed! 💚🖤


End file.
